Document rendering is an important aspect of nearly every facet of business. Currently, in order to deliver a hard copy document to another person, either the source document has to be transmitted to the person electronically or the hard copy document must be printed and physically handed off to the intended recipient.
However, for a variety of reasons there are circumstances where a user may not want to distribute original documents, electronically or otherwise. Furthermore, printing multiple copies of a document often results in waste since not all the intended recipients may be available or want the document. Therefore, a need exists for methods and systems that facilitate hard copy document distribution.